1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides an optical recording system, and more particularly, an optical recording system which has a built-in jitter meter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Data are written onto an optical disc with 3T to 11T pulse trains. All CD-R/RW drives use Optimum Power Control (OPC) to set the laser power for a specific disc type. Vendor supplied information in the ATIP (vendor, dye type, maximum recording length, supported write speeds, etc.), is used to set the initial “best guess” laser power. A test burn in a reserved area of the disc using power levels in a wide range above and below this initial setting, and analysis of the test burn, results in an ‘optimum’ setting for the recording using one of those levels. However, the “optimum” setting may not always be optimal because the write strategy may be different for writing data onto different portion of the same disc and for writing data with different length of pulse trains.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a flowchart of a related art method for configuring a write strategy. In step 1, the optical recorder is provided with a write strategy. In step 3, a test burn is performed to write test data onto a disc. In step 5, the test data is read from the disc and evaluated to check the burning quality. If the test data has acceptable quality, then perform step 7 to configure the write strategy used for burning the test data as the write strategy for burning formal data. If the test data has unacceptable quality, then perform step 9 to reconfigure the write strategy and repeat step 3 until the test data has acceptable quality.
It can be seen that the write strategy has to be fine-tuned several times before an acceptable write strategy can be configured. Further, the signal quality needs to be evaluated with an externally connected test equipment or jitter. The externally connected test equipment or jitter is very expensive and requires professional skill to operate. An ordinary user cannot possibly operate such equipment to configure the write strategy for an optical disc.